


Beautiful

by sodagiraffe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I call him Yura, M/M, they are not really dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodagiraffe/pseuds/sodagiraffe
Summary: Beka demonstrates how skilled he is with his fingers.





	

A day outside visiting the town seemed like a perfect plan to have a nice time together and relax before the competitions. Otabek went to Yuri's room, as they had agreed. He took off his glasses and knocked three times.

"It's open!" Came Yuri's answer.

But Yuri was nowhere to be seen in the hotel room.

"Yura?"

"I'm in the bathroom, there's soda in the mini bar." His voice sounded distorted by the echo and his clenched jaw.

Otabek sat down and left the helmets in the floor. The bed was undone and there were a couple of animal print shirts on the floor. Had Yuri just woken up?

Seven minutes went by and everything that could be heard was Yuri cursing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" It had finally moved Otabek's curiosity and he stood up, walking slowly towards the bathroom door.

"Yes, Beka, it's fine." He sounded annoyed or distracted, Otabek couldn't tell. Maybe both.

He knocked twice on the door.

"Do you need any help?"

"No! Don't come in!"

Otabek froze in the spot. From there he could clearly hear Yuri's cursing muffled by his heavy breathing. What was happening? He sounded like he was struggling with something. Maybe he accidentally hurt himself?

Otabek inhaled deeply and said:

"I'm coming in."

"Fuck, don't!"

But Otabek had already opened the door and was now looking at him, and Yuri could not be more embarrased.

Otabek got a grasp of what was going on in a second. Yuri was uncomfortably close to the mirror, his breath making his own reflection blurry, a foot on top of the toilet and a flush of red standing out on his forehead.

"Yura."

"It appeared this morning, I can't make it go away!"

"Relax." 

"There's a motherfucking volcano on my goddamn face! I can't just relax, it looks fucking terrible! Why is it even there, not even the Katsudon gets them! It's ridiculous!"

Otabek heard him rant and then grabbed his shoulders and sat him on the toilet.

"Trying to pop it will leave a mark, Yura."

"Then I'll just cover it with my hair."

"That's why it appeared in the first place, here." He positioned himself behind Yuri and started brushing his hair back with his fingers.

"I can't let the people see it, I'll be humiliated!"

"You are a teenager, it is normal."

Yuri crossed his arms and let Otabek do whatever he was doing. He could get used to this, the soft tugs on his hair as Otabek carefully braided it. He closed his eyes. It was too intimate, yet comfortable and he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when Otabek rested his hands on his shoulders indicating he was done. 

He inspected the result in the mirror and before he could thank him Otabek leaned down, though the diffetence was a bit smaller than it had been last year, and left a tiny feather-like kiss on the top of his head.

"Beautiful." He exited the bathroom and left Yuri and his slightly blushed reflection staring at each other. Was the braid beautiful? Was he beautiful?

As Yuri held Otabek's waist driving through Rome, he hopped it was the latter.


End file.
